1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to automotive air conditioners, and particularly to an automotive air conditioner heat exchanger having a condenser and a radiator for cooling engine cooling water.
2. Related Art
JP-A-10-170185 discloses a heat exchanger having a condenser and a radiator. An end of a header tank of the condenser in a longitudinal direction thereof and an end of a header tank of the radiator in a longitudinal direction thereof are closed by a single header cap. The header cap is also used as a bracket through which the heat exchanger is mounted to a vehicle.
However, in the heat exchanger, heat may be transmitted from the radiator to the condenser through the header cap. As a result, heat exchange performance of the condenser may deteriorate.